Destino de Amor
by Orquidea negra
Summary: Minific: UA Cuando una gitana le dijo el nombre de su alma gemela, Katniss Everdeen soñó con conocerlo algún día. Lamentablemente este nunca llegó... Hasta que recibe su llamada a diez días de casarse con Gale. Entonces decide viajar a Venecia para conocerlo finalmente, pero el apuesto Peeta Mellark se cruzará en su camino. ¡EVERLAK! ¡COMPLETO! ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y de quienes le dan dinero por ellos. La trama se basa en la película 'Only You' dirigida por Norman Jewison y escrita por Diane Drake, por lo que la idea original tampoco es mía. _Everything just for fun, alright?_**

**N/A: Hola! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia que he adaptado de la película '_Only you'_. Me he permitido modificar algunas -muchas- cosas de la trama original para poder llevarla a un final que ha salido de mi imaginación. En verdad es una película muy divertida -sale un Robert Downey Jr muy joven- y no pude resistirme a usarla de guía para este fic. (Advierto que en cierto punto no será como en la película)**

**Son capítulos cortos de menos de 1,200 palabras y consta de Introducción, 10 Capítulos y Epílogo. Para no alargarla demasiado, en algunas partes el dialogo es veloz y un poco diferente a como escribo, pero en esencia sigo siendo yo :D**

**Otra advertencia: Al principio no aparece Peeta; pero este hará acto de presencia en algún momento porque es totalmente un EVERLAK. Por eso no se desesperen, ¿ok?**

**Prometo que esta es la nota mas larga de autor que verán.**

**Ahora sí. ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

_'**N****o existe la casualidad, y lo que nos parece un mero accidente; surge de las más profundas fuentes del destino'**_

**Introducción**

* * *

Katniss Everdeen creció en un pequeño suburbio de Arkansas. Era un poblado que poseía únicamente lo necesario. Algunas tiendas de básicos, una escuela pública que albergaba todos los grados, un pequeño municipio y una estación de bomberos. Ni siquiera tenía biblioteca propia, aunque eso no era algo que le molestara en absoluto porque ella disfrutaba de estar más en los bosques que encerrada leyendo, o al menos leía estando en el bosque.

Cuando pequeña, su madre le contaba historias de princesas y caballeros, vidas llenas de amor verdadero. La propia historia de sus padres era en sí misma una novela romántica que la hacía imaginar de día y soñar de noche. Así que con esos sueños dulces, la pequeña Katniss crecía rodeada de amor fraternal y buenas amistades.

A sus cuatro años, su pequeña familia se amplió cuando su madre dio a luz a una pequeña y hermosa bebita de piel tan blanca como porcelana, y cabello rubio como el de su mamá. Katniss era físicamente lo opuesto a su nueva hermanita, porque tenía la piel oliva y cabello oscuro igual que su papá. La niña no podía esperar a crecer para jugar al té con Primrose, aunque ya tenía amigas con quienes jugar en el jardín de niños.

El tiempo transcurrió y en su onceavo cumpleaños, Katniss recibió de regalo un hermoso arco con flechas a juego, que había pertenecido a su abuelo. Pronto la niña demostró tener un talento nato para la puntería y seguido su padre la llevaba a tirar al bosque. En ese año, Katniss conoció al chico nuevo del pueblo. Gale Hawthorne se había mudado con su familia desde Virginia.

Ellos dos se conocieron en una de las escapadas en solitario que la niña hacía los sábados por la mañana. Katniss se topó con un conejo que colgaba en una trampa bien disimulada. Con curiosidad se acercó a estudiar la hábil cuerda, cuando la voz de un chico le advirtió que se alejara.

Desde entonces se hizo amiga del chico que era dos años mayor que ella. Pronto compartieron sus secretos; ella lo enseñó a usar el arco y él le mostró como pescar (Gale era aficionado a la pesca cuando vivía en Virginia) Compartieron muchas cosas juntos, y aunque él tenía amigos de su edad, siempre se veían para ir al bosque a pasar un rato juntos.

Cuando Katniss cumplió doce años, un carnaval visitó el pequeño suburbio de Panem. Su papá les prometió a ella y a Prim que las llevaría a los juegos que habría en el pequeño festival. Así que toda la familia Everdeen se reunió esa noche junto con todo el pueblo que tenía tan poco con que entretenerse.

Katniss se subió a un par de juegos mecánicos al lado de su hermana Prim, pero cuando se encontró con su amiga Madge, la hija del alguacil, pidió permiso para ir con ella a algunas otras atracciones. Le dieron permiso y pronto se encontró corriendo al lado de su amiga, mientras cotilleaban sobre compañeros del salón y admiraban los puestos multicolores de la feria.

En un momento dado se toparon con Gale, pero este no les vio, porque estaba demasiado ocupado morreándose con la rubia hija del tendero. Las niñas se alejaron dando risitas y por qué no, algunos gestos de asco de su parte. Mientras Katniss trataba de que Madge no se ahogara en su ataque de risa, cayó en la cuenta del puesto más lúgubre del lugar.

De la pequeña tienda colgaba un viejo letreo de madera que ponía 'Gitana' –Hay que entrar –dijo Katniss emocionada, recordando una historia de las que su mamá solía contarle cuando pequeña. La historia era de romance y aventura, lo que solo incitó a la niña a querer consultar a la mujer con poderes adivinatorios.

-¿Y qué le vas a preguntar? –Quiso saber Madge caminando junto a su única y mejor amiga.

-No sé… Algo se me ocurrirá.

-¡Oh, ya sé! –Exclamó una Madge entusiasmada – ¡preguntemos con quién nos casaremos!

Entraron traspasando la espesa cortina. A sus narices llegó el aroma de incienso (como el que usaba la china que vivía en las orillas de Panem) y una muy tenue nube inundaba el lugar. –Dos billetes por persona –les dijo una mujer grande y tosca, de nariz ganchuda y gesto duro, que iba vestida con una túnica de brillantes colores.

Katniss y Madge se miraron mientras buscaban en sus bolsillos. La decepción les llegó en cuanto comprendieron que entre las dos juntaban únicamente para que una entrara –úsalos tú, Kat. –Dijo solemnemente Madge. –Después de todo ha sido tu idea venir acá.

-No podría. Mejor nos vamos. –Le dijo Katniss levantándose junto con su amiga, listas para irse.

-¡Esperen! –Gritó la gitana desde su lugar –como el negocio anda mal, denme lo que traen y les contestaré una pregunta a cada una. –Las niñas se miraron evitando sonreír y volvieron a ocupar las viejas sillas de plástico. –Que comience la rubia. –Madge se mordió el labio decidiendo que pregunta realizar. Pero antes de que pudiera decidir, la gitana se adelantó mientras frotaba con sus manos la bola de cristal que reposaba en el centro de la mesa –quieres saber si te darán un perro por tu cumpleaños.

La niña la miró con sorpresa, eso era algo que ni a Katniss le había dicho – ¿cómo lo ha sabido?

-Fácil, soy gitana –contestó aburrida –y la respuesta es sí. Pero la bola no me dejará saber que raza será.

Antes de que Madge se pusiera a platicar sobre perros y sus manías, Katniss se dirigió a la mujer –yo quiero saber quién es mi otra mitad.

-¡Oh! Directo al grano. Me agradas, muchacha. Veamos que dice la bola sobre tu cuestionamiento. –Tuvieron que esperar algunos momentos durante los que la niña torció las manos ansiosa –vaya. No hay mucha claridad sobre lo que pasará, pero… espera… aquí hay un nombre, pero no estoy segura que sea…

-¡Dígalo ya! –gritó Katniss no soportando más.

La gitana respondió con aire misterioso –Dice Frederick Marvel.

-¡Vaya nombre! –se le escapó a Madge.

Pero Katniss no escuchó. Únicamente el nombre de este sujeto quedó en su memoria bien grabado, esperando que el destino los uniera algún día.

**.**


	2. Destino de Amor 1

**N/A: ****Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favs a esta historia. Para responder yusha, debo decir que primero pensé en Cato, pero la verdad es que todo su _sex appeal_ se hubiera escapado de mis manos :P**

**¡A leer se ha dicho!**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

_Catorce años después._

En una oficina de uno de los edificios más altos de Manhattan, una guapa joven rubia acababa de recibir una llamada. –Era Katniss. Quiere que nos reunamos a cenar pizza en su casa. Dice que hay algo que quiere decirnos.

-¿Finalmente va a reconocer que ser contadora ha sido el peor error de su vida?

-Cállate, Johanna. Sabes bien que Katniss disfruta su trabajo. Y si no fuera por ella, tendrías que pagar una cantidad descomunal de dinero en impuestos.

La morena se encogió de hombros mientras seguía revisando su ordenador –únicamente digo que hubiera ganado más siendo publicista. No que no agradezca sus servicios.

Madge Underseen giró los ojos y rogó a los cielos un poco de paciencia para esa noche.

Cuando las diseñadoras abandonaron su oficina esa tarde, quedaron de llevar vino y un poco de ese helado costoso que vendían en la calle cuarenta y cinco. Al principio Johanna Mason se reusaba a viajar a la parte de Brooklyn, que era la zona que Katniss Everdeen podía costearse para vivir, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado y únicamente renegaba de la situación una de cada tres ocasiones.

Por su lado, Madge siempre estaba feliz de visitar a su amiga, aunque recorriera media ciudad. Ambas chicas abandonaron su pueblo para ir a la Universidad. Casi lloraron de felicidad cuando ambas fueron aceptadas en la New York University. Viajaron juntas y permanecieron siendo tan amigas como siempre, a pesar de estudiar carreras diferentes.

Llegaron a la casa donde la contadora Katniss Everdeen vivía sencillamente. – ¿Johanna te ha dado problemas para venir?

-Cuando no lo haga, sabré que está muriendo –dijo Madge divertida dando un breve abrazo a la dueña de la casa.

-Muy graciosas –saludó Johanna pasando directamente hasta el mini bar, donde se sirvió un poco de vino tinto.

Katniss ordenó la pizza, Madge guardó el helado en el frigorífico y Johanna sirvió más vino para todas. – ¿Y bien? –Quiso saber la rubia poniéndose cómoda seguida de sus amigas.

Johanna parecía más aburrida que interesada, pero igualmente esperaba una respuesta.

-Bueno… –Comenzó la joven de ojos grises sin saberse explicar. Nunca había sido buena con las palabras.

-Dilo ya, descerebrada –urgió Johanna. –La pizza llegará en cualquier momento.

-¡No! –Gritó Madge emocionada viendo como Katniss ponía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Claro que sí, porque si no llega en media hora será gratis…

-¡Aaaaah! –volvió a gritar Madge al borde del colapso.

-Qué diablos… –Comenzó Johanna reparando entonces en la mano izquierda que Katniss levantaba frente a ella – ¡#$(%&/%$! ¡Te vas a casar!

-¡Y quiero que sean mis damas! –Exclamó por primera vez muy emocionada –Gale quiere una ceremonia sencilla, pero ya tiene reservado un restaurante para la cena de compromiso. Vamos a aprovechar que sus padres están de visita y que mi familia pasará de regreso tras la graduación de Prim.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! –Madge fue la primera en acercarse a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! –Dijo Johanna volviendo al mini bar por una botella de alcohol –el mejor Tequila que puedes encontrar en Nueva York –llenó tres vasitos y se los acercó a las otras chicas – ¡por la indomable chica de fuego y el hermoso arquitecto!

-¡Salud! –brindó Madge acabando con el contenido de un trago.

.

-Muchas gracias, Hazelle. –Contestó Katniss a su futura suegra cuando esta la felicitó.

Había sido una velada encantadora, pero la mejor parte fue cuando sus padres (acompañados de Prim) llegaron justo a tiempo para el brindis. Todos parecían de verdad felices por su compromiso y no faltaron las bromas de 'ya era tiempo'.

-Siempre supe que Catnip y yo terminaríamos juntos –repetía Gale dichoso a cuantos quisieran oírlo.

-Espero que no se les ocurra hacer la boda en Arkansas ¡todo es tan anticuado por allá! –Exclamó alarmada Effie Trinket, secretaria del jefe de Katniss. – ¡Todo el mundo sabe que las mejores recepciones se hacen aquí!

-Mientras el licor no escasee, que se casen donde les dé la gana –fue el comentario de Haymitch Abernathy, quien a pesar de ser un contador muy capaz, la bebida no le había dejado hacer una carrera reconocida en la ciudad.

-¡Hay que visitar varias casas de diseño para encontrar el vestido correcto! –Siguió Effie ignorando a su jefe.

-No será necesario, Catnip usará el vestido que usó mi madre el día de su boda. Sabe lo importante que es para mí –intervino Gale besando a su prometida en los labios antes de ir a intercambiar palabras con su mejor cliente.

Katniss puso una ligera mueca, pero no negó ni opinó nada. La verdad es que ella siempre había esperado el momento en el que iría a buscar el vestido perfecto, pero como Gale insistía en gastar ese dinero en la luna de miel, la joven no replicó más sobre el asunto.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Katniss? –era su hermana Prim la que se había acercado. Effie y Haymitch había desaparecido rumbo a la mesa de los postres.

-Sí, patito. Solamente un poco mareada por el vino.

Primrose la estudió, pero si encontró algo no dijo nada.

.

Rápidamente los meses transcurrieron y Katniss Everdeen distribuyó su tiempo entre el trabajo y la organización de la boda. Decidieron que se casarían en Nueva York, porque ninguno podía abandonar sus trabajos por tanto tiempo. Y como querían una pequeña recepción, les acomodó muy bien casarse lejos de Panem, porque entonces únicamente sus respectivas familiar viajarían hasta Manhattan, resultándoles pocos invitados.

-Holaaaa –saludó Madge entrando a su casa. Katniss la estaba esperando para que la ayudase a probarse el vestido que le acababa de llegar por mensajería.

-¡Gracias al cielo! Creí por un momento que te habías olvidado y que tendría que enfrentar esto yo sola.

-Si no quieres usar el vestido de tu suegra, debes hablarlo con Gale –la regañó Madge con severidad –él lo entenderá.

-Ha estado muy estresado por el trabajo. Además tiene razón; comprar un vestido nuevo que usaré una sola vez es ridículo – ¿pero entonces porque se sentía así?

-Sólo te casas una vez en la vida, Katniss –su amiga hizo una pausa. –Excepto Johanna, ella opina que la tercera es la buena.

La joven rio brevemente y pronto ambas amigas se pusieron a checar el vestido. Cuando se aseguraron que al menos no necesitaría reparaciones, Katniss se lo puso con demasiado cuidado y sin muchas ganas –es una reliquia.

-Y que lo digas –la estudio unos momentos, en los que luchó por no reír.

-Suéltalo ya.

-¡Podrías usar las hombreras de flotadores! –se carcajeo Madge derramando lágrimas de risa.

Pronto la futura novia se le unió a las carcajadas, liberando de algún modo extraño la tensión acumulada de las últimas semanas. Se estuvieron riendo un buen rato hasta que fueron interrumpidas por el teléfono – ¿diga? No, lo siento. Gale no se encuentra aquí, pero le puede dejar un recado. Espere un segundo... –Su amiga se apresuró a acercarle una libreta y una pluma – ¿puede darme su nombre? ¡Oh, santo cielo! –exclamó dejando caer el teléfono y la libreta. Madge la miró sin comprender.

_-¿Bueno? ¿Hay alguien ahí?_ –salió por la bocina del teléfono.

Katniss recogió el teléfono antes de que Madge pudiera alcanzarlo –Sí. ¿Puede decirme en dónde está usted? ¿El aeropuerto? ¿Qué se va a Venecia? ¿Una hora? Si… yo… hasta luego. –entonces se volvió hacia Madge, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó con la preocupación de que su amiga se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Era Frederick... Frederick Marvel. –Susurró Katniss antes de salir corriendo por la puerta vestida de novia.

**.**


	3. Destino de Amor 2

**N/A: He modificado mis exigencias y como podrán notar, estoy muy emocionada por sus reviews (Soy tan fácil de ganar!) por lo que demuestro mi gratitud subiendo otro Capítulo y si recibo comentarios, puede que actualice más pronto de lo que se imaginan :D**

**¡A leer!**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto en taxi, las personas se rieron al verla correr como desquiciada con su vestido de novia puesto. Sin importarle que la señalaran, Katniss se abrió paso hasta los registros de las líneas internacionales que viajaban a Europa.

-Busco en el vuelo a Venecia a Frederick Marvel –pidió sin aliento.

-Lo sentimos, ese vuelo salió hace cinco minutos.

Pero eso no detendría a Katniss Everdeen. Claro que no. Ella era una sobreviviente, una contadora tan capaz de enfrentar grandes deudas de hacienda; así como largos balances descuadrados. Ahora que el destino la unía a su media naranja, ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como las señales pasaban frente a sus ojos.

-¿Madge? Estoy bien. No pude alcanzar el vuelo de Frederick, pero me he comprado un boleto para el siguiente ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no estoy descerebra…! Espera un momento… ¡Johanna! ¡Pásame a Madge en este instante! Que te ponga al tanto en el camino. –… –Solo quiero que me traigan una maleta con ropa interior limpia, y todo lo que quepa que no esté tan arrugado o sucio. Sí, también mi maletín de viaje de emergencia. Apresúrense que conseguí un vuelo que sale en dos horas. Vale, aquí las veo.

Para cuando llegaron sus amigas, Katniss estaba a nada de un colapso nervioso. – ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Culpa a Johanna, tuvimos que pasar antes a su casa.

-¡Hey! Si vamos ir por unos días a Venecia voy a necesitar ropa.

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Katniss sin comprender.

-No pensarás viajar sin nosotras, ¿o sí, descerebrada? Nunca haces locuras, así que no pienso perderme el espectáculo.

-Además ya tenemos los boletos –dijo Madge agitando su Smartphone.

-Las despedirán –comentó Katniss alzando su vestido de novia, siendo seguida por sus amigas.

-¡Qué va! La vieja Coin no podría salir adelante sin nosotras. –Finalizó Johanna Mason adelantándose en el paso.

.

-Si viniste a recordarme que me caso dentro de diez días, hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras en Nueva York –le dijo por milésima ocasión a Madge.

-Únicamente es para que tengas presente que no podemos permanecer más de siete días aquí.

-Bueno, dejarlo por la paz, que no he viajado miles de millas para escucharlas discutir todo este tiempo –intervino Johanna Mason. – ¿Y cuál es el plan? ¿Peinamos toda Italia buscando a tu otra mitad?

-Nope. Como Venecia es un lugar pequeño, no será difícil hallarlo. No hay más que un puñado de hoteles en la zona y ha bastado llamar para encontrarlo. Se está quedando en el Hotel Centauro, así que he reservado una habitación.

-¿Y qué harás cuando lo conozcas?

-¿A qué te refieres, Jo?

-Me refiero a tu actual prometido; ¿qué harás cuando conozcas a este Federico?

-Frederick –corrigió Madge.

-Como sea.

Katniss no supo que responder porque, ¿qué iba ella a saber? Aun no tomaba una decisión, quería decir, para saber qué acción tomar debía hallarse en esa situación ¿no?

La buena de Madge que siempre la defendía de las razones de Johanna la traicionó y dijo –Jo tiene razón, Kat. ¿Piensas dejar a Gale por esta locura?

-No es una locura.

-Me perdonarás, descerebrada. Pero claro que es una locura ¿seguir hasta el otro lado del mundo a un hombre que no conoces, porque una chiflada te dijo hace años que un tal señor Marvel era tu otra mitad, no es una locura?

-Si así lo dices…

-Así es.

-Bueno, no fue una locura que precisamente ese año que consultamos a la gitana, Madge recibiera al señor pelusa, ¿verdad, Madge?

-Y lo amo –declaró la joven –pero pudo ser una casualidad…

-¿Así como ha sido una casualidad que a diez días de mi boda, llamara a mi casa Frederick Marvel? Díganme las probabilidades de que eso ocurriera.

-En eso tiene razón, Jo. También hay que recordar que la de los números es Katniss.

-Como sea, pero mejor que vaya pensando en las consecuencias que le traerá esta precipitada decisión.

En cuanto llegaron al hotel donde supuestamente se encontraba Frederick Marvel, las tres chicas se abalanzaron sobre el escritorio de la recepción. – ¡¿En qué habitación se está hospedando Frederick Marvel?! –Exigieron saber.

El pobre hombre revisó su computadora y en un acento marcado les contestó –El _signore_ Marvel ha checado su salida hace media hora.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que el _signore_ Marvel ha…

-Lo entendimos –dijo Johanna mientras Madge consolaba a Katniss. –Lo que nos gustaría saber es si de casualidad usted podría darnos alguna indicación de a donde se fue.

-Lo siento mucho, _signora_.

-Siñorita –gruñó la morena.

-_Signorina_ –lo pronunció correctamente –pero me temo que esa información no me ha sido proporcionada.

-Vale –se rindió Johanna. – ¿Al menos podría decirme en que habitación se quedó? Y por favor deme la llave de nuestra recámara, porque quiero darme un baño.

Con sus cosas siendo llevadas por un botones, Katniss y Madge dejaron que Jo se hiciera cargo, mientras que ellas iban a investigar un poco a la recamara que ocupo Frederick, esperando adelantarse a la mucama.

Sortearon a la mujer que ya estaba limpiando el lavabo y hurgaron en el cesto de basura que estaba por donde el pequeño escritorio de madera. Como si la fortuna les sonriera, pronto encontraron un pequeño papel con un teléfono de la zona escrito en él.

Se apresuraron a ir por Johanna, pero esta alegó que fueran sin ella, porque se encontraba demasiado cansada para salir en ese momento. Ni Katniss ni Madge objetaron por lo que se las arreglaron para que en recepción les ayudaran a conseguir la información que necesitaban.

-Es una tienda de ropa a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí. Me han dicho que pregunten por Annie Cresta. –Les dijeron en su marcado acento.

.

Al momento de llegar a la encantadora tienda, una mujer joven las recibió en la entrada –buscamos a Annie Cresta –preguntó Madge de inmediato. Con señas se dio a entender que era ella mientras habla en italiano. – ¡Que alivio! Estamos pidiendo informes sobre Frederick Marvel.

-Lo siento, Annie únicamente habla italiano pero yo puedo ayudarles. Soy Finnick Odair a su servicio –era un hombre tan apuesto, tan italiano, que dejó mudas a las dos chicas.

La primera que se repuso fue Katniss –queremos saber si nos pueden dar informes sobre Frederick Marvel –terminó explicándoles toda la historia, que el atractivo hombre se encargó de traducir a la bella mujer de ojos verdes.

-Dice Annie que lo escuchó hacer una reservación en el '_ristorante di Carlo'_ probablemente lo encuentren ahí por eso de las ocho de la noche. Si gustan puedo acompañarlas. –Se ofreció galantemente.

-¡Sí! –Replicó la rubia.

-¡No! –Gritó Katniss al mismo tiempo. No se fiaba de ese adonis italiano.

-Será un placer, _mister_ Odair –corrigió Madge silenciando a su amiga. Después de todo era un hombre muy atractivo.

**.**


	4. Destino de Amor 3

**N/A: Les dije que actualizaría mas pronto de lo planeado así que... ¡Sorpresa! Lo hubiera subido mañana pero como saldré desde muy temprano no tendré tiempo. Como sea, gracias a mis amigas lectoras que fielmente pasan a saludarme ¡Son las mejores!**

_ (Pd. Peeta está más cerca de lo que aparenta)_

**¡A leer se ha dicho!**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Justo como lo prometió, Finnick Odair llegó a recogerlas a su hotel. Incluso Katniss tuvo que admitir que estaba muy atractivo en su traje de diseño y zapatos tan italianos como el mismo dueño. Por supuesto que se olvidó pronto del de cabello broncíneo cuando se encaminaron al restaurante.

Madge había insistido en que la joven usara algo de maquillaje y Johanna la presionó para que vistiera a lo que llamaban 'su vestido candente' El modelito había sido un capricho por el que pagó un dineral, pero es que era hermoso y se veía ahora que lo vestía. Su deliciosa caída parecía envolverla en un torbellino de fuego y el talle se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura y el escote mostraba generosa, pero discretamente sus atributos femeninos.

-Podría arrancártelo –murmuró Johanna.

-O podrías comprarte el tuyo –contestó Madge –tengo entendido que por aquí debe estar el taller de _Cinna's designs_. Deberíamos ir y decirle que para nosotras es el más grande de todos los tiempos.

Katniss prometió que lo harían una vez encontraran a Frederick. La ansiedad creció conforme se fueron acercando al centro de la ciudad. Era una noche perfecta; fresca pero no fría, y con un cielo tan despejado que incluso la más mínima estrella se apreciaba con claridad.

Se sentaron los cuatro en la mesa que les asignaron, Katniss no dejaba de voltear emocionada hacia cada mesa a la que tenía alcance, preguntándose quien de esos hombres sería Frederick Marvel.

-¿Y ha considerado la posibilidad de que el _signore_ Marvel sea un hombre casado? –preguntó Finnick mirando alrededor con el mismo interés.

-¿Acaso nos estás insinuando algo, ojos verdes? –quiso saber Johanna mirándolo con las cejas alzadas.

Pero Finnick se encogió de hombros –si es hombre ya sabrán cómo somos. Ahora que si es travesti…

-Ugh –murmuró Madge – ¿Por qué no vas a investigar, Katniss? De este modo dejaras de escuchar estas ridiculeces.

-Hazlo tú por favor, no podría soportar alguna decepción. –Suplicó su amiga.

-Voy yo –se adelantó Johanna poniéndose de pie. La observaron en silencio caminar con confianza hasta el _maître, _con el que intercambio unas palabras.

-Su amiga es un poco… abrasiva –murmuró el apuesto italiano.

-Y que lo digas –dijo Katniss torciendo sus manos conforme Johanna volvía – ¿Y?

-Si está aquí. Del otro lado del restaurante. En la mesa cerca de la entrada.

-Puedo ver su saco desde aquí –dijo Madge al borde de la emoción.

-¡Déjame ver! –Exclamó Katniss empujando a su amiga –oh, si…

-Dudo que sea tan apuesto como yo, pero que le vamos a hacer…

-Deséenme suerte –pidió la joven respirando profundamente. Reunió todo el valor que pudo para avanzar a donde le indicaron. Repentinamente se encontraba tan nerviosa, que cuando giró para alcanzar la mesa de su alma gemela chocó con un mesero.

Los platos llenos de comida hicieron un ruidoso estruendo al golpear el piso.

-Lo… lo siento mucho –se disculpó con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza –permítame ayudarle –dijo inclinándose para recoger lo que pudiera.

Finnick fue el primero que la alcanzó –déjame hacerlo, ve por tu hombre –le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Katniss asintió agradecida, pero únicamente para encontrarse con que, en medio de la confusión del desastre, quién debía ser Frederick Marvel, se había ido. La joven se apresuró a salir tras el hombre del saco azul que reconoció desde su mesa. Se disculpó el empujar a una ancianita en su bastón, un taxi le tocó el claxon cuando cruzó la calle sin cuidado, alguien le gritó en italiano palabras altisonantes y chocó con alguien más.

Para colmo de males, su tacón se atoró en el pavimento formado por desiguales trozos de piedra – ¡maldición! –gruñó desesperada mirando como el hombre del saco se desaparecía entre una multitud reunida en lo que parecía ser un bar.

No encontrando otra salida, se vio obligada a abandonar su zapato en la acera. Cojeando se adelantó hasta el bar, donde había una banda tocando, lo que explicaba la multitud. Desanimada cayó en la cuenta de que ya no podría encontrarlo. Negándose a llorar, caminó de regreso abatida hasta una fuente que esquivó en el camino. ¡Había estado tan cerca y había fallado! Sus esfuerzos para no llorar como magdalena pronto comenzaron a ceder. –No puede ser, no puede ser…

-Disculpe, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

Escuchó que alguien le preguntaba en un inglés tan americano como el suyo propio, que no pudo menos que prestar atención –Si, yo… en realidad es una t… –El aire la abandonó, su pulso aceleró incontrolablemente y la frase murió en su boca cuando se encontró con los ojos más azules que hubiera visto nunca.

Era por mucho un hombre apuesto. Además de esos arrebatadores ojos, sus rizos rubios adornaban su atractivo rostro, su mandíbula blanca y bien afeitada lo hacía parecer fresco, y sus hombros ¡Ah! ¡Sus hombros! ¡Tan anchos y fornidos dándole un aspecto fuerte y seguro! Katniss sintió que se le hacía agua la boca de tan solo mirar esos labios llenos y tersos.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó sin aliento cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la boca del caballero se movió, pero ella no escuchó ni una palabra.

El rubio sonrió ligeramente y le mostró un familiar zapato rojo que sostenía entre sus manos. –Le he preguntado si este bonito tacón le pertenece.

Katniss se sintió enrojecer, pero pudo murmurar –Sí. Se me ha caído.

-En ese caso, permítame ponerlo donde debe de estar.

-¡Katniss! –Exclamó Madge en ese momento, claro que se detuvo en cuanto encontró al extraño rubio inclinado colocando la zapatilla en el pie desnudo de su dueña.

-¿Por qué tienes que correr tanto? –Llegó Johanna sin aliento, seguida de Finnick Odair.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo he perdido! –contestó la joven sintiendo que ahora si se ponía a llorar, olvidándose de inmediato del hombre frente a ella – ¡Mi estúpido zapato se atoró y bastó para que lo perdiera!

-¿Puedo preguntar a quién se refiere? –preguntó el extraño pero de las tres mujeres ni una le hizo caso, ya que se encontraban entretenidas en su propio mundo femenino.

-Ven aquí, amigo. Pareces un buen chico –le dijo el hombre que parecía acompañarlas –has sido muy amable al devolver la zapatilla a cinderella –guiñó el ojo –pero por ahora está demasiado ocupada con sus hadas madrinas como para agradecerle y mucho menos darle explicaciones.

-Oh, no las estoy pidiendo –dijo el extraño ruborizándose –es sólo que si hay algo en lo que pudiera ayudarles…

Para Finnick no pasó desapercibido como este rubio miraba embelesado a la chica del vestido de fuego. El reconocía a un hombre enamorado cuando lo veía, porque él mismo era uno (claro que uno que se escondía detrás de toda la fachada de seguridad que desprendía) –pienso que sería buena idea que vinieras. La chica está buscando a quién ella cree es su alma gemela.

-¡Tomemos un taxi! ¡Le pedimos que nos lleve, le pegamos carteles y voceamos su nombre por toda la ciudad! –exclamó Katniss agitando un puño triunfante.

-¿Estás descerebrada, descerebrada? –gruñó Johanna a la que no le daba gracia su original idea.

-¿Cómo se llama a quien buscan? –Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

La que contestó fue Katniss volviendo a reparar en el musculoso americano – ¡Frederick! ¡Frederick Marvel, por supuesto!

-¡Pero qué casualidad! –Dijo él con súbita sorpresa –Yo soy Frederick Marvel, a sus servicios.

La joven asintió confusa antes de desmayarse.

**.**


	5. Destino de Amor 4

**N/A: Vale. Prometo que este es el último capítulo de Destino que subo este fin de semana :P Es que quería de una buena vez llegar al clímax de la historia y voy un poco tarde pero _who cares?_**

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

_Despierta, despierta_

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un par de increíbles orbes azules devolviéndole le mirada.

Un momento ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué un ángel de rubios cabellos la miraba así? ¿Acaso había muerto?

-Está despertando –dijo esta magnánima creación a otros seres que se parecían a ¿Jo? ¿Madge? ¿Finnick?

De acuerdo, ya se acordaba. Había hecho el oso cuando este atractivo galán se presentó como Frederick Marvel.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó.

-He estado mejor –contestó con los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿Pero qué formas de llamar la atención son esas, _Bellissima_? –preguntó Odair.

-Y decías que no te gustaba ser el centro de atención –inquirió Johanna con una ceja alzada.

-Será mejor que la levantemos –sugirió Madge preocupada.

-¿Eh? –Preguntó tratando de entender, pero nadie se molestó en contestarle, sin embargo fue consciente del atractivo chico que la levantaba como si pesara nada. Frederick ¿Acaso era posible? – ¿Frederick? –murmuró.

El apuesto rubio se sonrojó levemente – ¿sí?

-Hay que conocernos mejor. Vayamos a dar un paseo –pidió deseosa.

-Deberíamos ir al hotel a descansar –sugirió Madge. Todos la vieron con las cejas fruncidas –de acuerdo, no.

-Vamos a continuar con nuestra cena mientras estos _ se conocen –dijo Finnick llevándose con él a las amigas de Katniss.

-Te estaré vigilando, blondo –amenazó Johanna.

-¿Siempre es así de abrasiva? –Preguntó Frederick.

La joven asintió –eres la décima persona que me lo pregunta este año. Entonces… ¿a dónde vamos?

El joven pareció salir del trance en que la veía –Ehm… El único lugar fiable que conozco aparte del restaurantes de comida rápida es una cafetería a tres cuadras de aquí. ¿Te parece bien? –Preguntó en tono divertido.

'_Apuesto y gracioso'_ Pensó Katniss. _'Hasta aquí todo va bien' _No tardaron en llegar a la cafetería, ordenar y sentarse a platicar – ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Soy importador. Algunos empresario me contactan y me piden algún producto, ya sea que deseen vender o me piden cosas novedosas.

-¿Y qué has encontrado aquí?

-Buenos, te he encontrado a ti.

Katniss se sonrojó violentamente –hablo en serio.

-Yo también. –Ambos sonrieron. Un cómodo silencio se elevó peor a ninguno importó.

Katniss no podía creer su buena fortuna. De hecho ya se había resignado a no encontrar nunca al hombre del que la gitana le dio el nombre. Sus esperanzas se habían esfumado y la relación con Gale se había dado paulatinamente. Además todo mundo dio por hecho que estaban predestinados a estar juntos; y esa era considerada su historia de amor.

Pero ahora, estando ahí frente a Frederick, comprendía que no había nada de romanticismo entre ella y su prometido. Se conocieron de adolescentes, compartieron aficiones, se acostumbraron tanto el uno al otro, que confundieron su amistad con amor. Y esa amistad no tenía nada que ver con esas sensaciones que ahora flipaban en su pecho mientras se perdía en lo azul de los ojos de Frederick.

Cuando terminaron su café, fueron caminando por las encantadoras calles empedradas. La ciudad tenía un halo de magia y misterio y con la luna llena alzándose majestuosamente sobre ellos, había romance en el ambiente. Frederick la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a sortear un charco de agua y no volvió a soltarla.

Así. Exactamente así debían ser las historias de amor.

Se perdieron entre las calles mientras platicaban sobre algunos detalles de su vida, cosas sin mucha importancia, divertidas historias de su niñez y compararon lugares que habían visitado. Cuando Katniss se dio cuenta, se encontraban andando en una calle ya solitaria por la hora que debía de ser; ¡Pero es que el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido!

-Estoy cansado de viajar; pero ahora me alegro haber venido en el último momento. –Dijo Frederick deteniéndose en el camino de un puente, justo arriba de uno de los canales por donde una góndola pasaba y una canción de amor sonaba.

No podía ser este momento más perfecto y él pareció pensarlo igual porque Katniss observó con emoción como acercaba lentamente su rostro al de ella.

Sin embargo Katniss había sido paciente por muchos años, por lo que no pudo esperar ni un segundo más para arrojar los brazos tras su cuello y besarlo de lleno en la boca.

Al momento Frederick pareció sorprendido; sin embargo pronto correspondió el beso con enardecimiento.

Sin embargo el aire se debe acabar y se separaron lo suficiente para poder verse a los ojos –lo he ansiado desde siempre –murmuró él contra sus labios. Las pupilas dilatadas, los labios hinchados, el cabello alborotado; esa debía ser la misma imagen que Katniss proyectaba.

-También yo –dijo la joven contadora con una risita tonta. Gale nunca había conseguido sacarle una de esas.

'_Gale'._

'_Oh, oh'._

-Hay algo que debes saber –comenzó pero fue interrumpida con otro beso.

Y otro.

Y uno más.

Cada uno más fervoroso que el anterior.

-¡Frederick! –Reclamó demasiado divertida como para darse cuenta de que algo extraño se asomó en los ojos del joven –de verdad, de verdad necesitamos hablar. No podemos perder el tiempo así.

-Yo no lo llamaría perder el tiempo –dijo él volviéndola a besar, como si temiera que de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer de entre sus fuertes brazos. –No me cansaré nunca de esto.

Una sensación agradable llenó el pecho de Katniss tras las hermosas palabras. –Tampoco yo, pero hay algo que debes saber. –Insistió con los labios hinchados de tanto besuqueo.

-¿En serio no puede esperar? –la ronquedad de su voz delataba su deseo.

Pero la joven tembló de excitación pero debía ser firme, decirle sobre su próxima boda, necesitaba saber que pensaba Frederick de ella y esta locura, porque no podía besar al amor de su vida estando comprometida con otro hombre. –Lo siento, en serio es importante que sepas esto.

Derrotado soltó la estrecha cintura y le dio el suficiente espacio. –De acuerdo. Te escucho.

-Bien –comenzó, pero una vez que lo intentó resultó más difícil de lo que pensó. –Escucha, Frederick. Yo… bueno… ya sabes que vivo en Nueva York, ¿cierto? –él asintió –bien. Pues yo… yo tengo una vida ¿sabes? –Volvió a asentir –de acuerdo. Pues antes de conocerte, formalmente quiero decir. Yo, bueno… – _¡Dilo ya!_ – ¡Estoy comprometida y... y... me voy a casar en una semana!

Frederick la miró con la boca abierta; Katniss cerró los ojos avergonzada, pero tan pronto lo hizo los abrió cuando sintió que los brazos con los que tan rápido se familiarizó la envolvían con ternura –también tengo algo que confesar –cuando Frederick dijo eso, el suspiro que Katniss iba a soltar se atoró en sus pulmones.

-¿A qué te refieres? – '_¡Oh, no! ¡Aquí es cuando me va decir que está casado!'_ Temió y de pronto sintió que iba a hacer algo estúpido como llorar.

Pero eso no era lo que quería decirle –Mi nombre verdadero es Peeta Mellark.

El único sonido que rebotó en las calles fue el de la bofetada que Katniss le propinó en la mejilla.

**.**

**Oops... Tendré que dejarlo aquí :P ¡Nos vemos y no olviden comentar!**


	6. Destino de Amor 5

**N/A: En verdad que no entiendo; muchas visitas pocos reviews... Pero la vida sigue y por eso mismo hoy les dejo otro capítulo que espero disfruten. Y gracias amigas lectoras por sus valiosos comentarios :D**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

-¡Impostor! –Gritó airada – ¡me has estado tomando el pelo! ¡Te has estado burlando de mí! ¡Y… y… has tenido el descaro de besarme! –Chilló fuera de sí.

-¡No! Quiero decir: Si. ¡Pero no ha sido como tú crees!

-¡No me salgas con ridiculeces! ¡Tu… despreciable y malvado…! – ¡Estaba tan enfadada!

-¡Lo siento! En verdad, sólo déjame explicarme… –Suplicó el rubio.

-¡No quiero volver a saber de ti! ¡No quiero verte nunca más, Peter…!

-Peeta…

-¡Cualquiera que sea tu verdadero nombre! ¡Argh! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta para caer en tu ruin plan?! –gritó furiosa alzando la falda de su vestido para irse de ahí.

-¡No te vayas, déjame explicarte! –Volvió a rogar yendo tras ella.

-¿Explicar qué? ¿El cómo decidiste aprovecharte de una inocente muchacha? ¿Cómo es de fácil beneficiarse de la vulnerabilidad de una mujer? ¡Termina de burlarte de mí y déjame en paz antes de que te de tu merecido!

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar?

-¡No!

-¡Por favor! Si después de escucharme me sigues detestando, porque odiar es una palabra muy fea, me lo dices y no volveré a molestarte jamás.

Katniss sintió que en medio de su furia, había mucha pena al alejarse de este hombre, pero la empujó hasta el fondo junto a sus deseos de llorar como Magdalena. No pensaba ceder ante este mentiroso desconocido – ¡habla pues que se hace tarde!

Peeta suspiró pero prosiguió, consciente de que su felicidad dependería de sus próximas palabras –cuando ibas persiguiendo al verdadero Frederick, chocaste conmigo, pero aunque tú no me notaste, yo sentí que el tiempo se detenía; que mi pulso se aceleraba y que de pronto toda mi vida pasada ya no importaba. Había estado muerto durante toda mi vida, pero renací cuando te cruzaste en mi camino. Y no necesito más tiempo para saber que quiero pasar el resto de mis años a tu lado. No puedo dejarte ir, no quiero dejarte ir de mi lado. Por eso no puedo parar de envidiar a tu prometido que tuvo la suerte de conocerte primero; y de aborrecer a quien sus padres nombraron como Frederick Marvel.

Katniss lo interrumpió –Tienes un don con las palabras, Peeta. Son lo más dulce que he escuchado y... –de corazón lo creía –...Pero me has mentido y no puedo pasarlo por alto.

-¡Dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que estamos predestinados a estar juntos! ¿Qué no lo ves, Katniss? ¡Es el destino el que nos ha unido! Yo no iba a venir a Venecia, pero este hombre me contactó, me convenció y me reservó un vuelo de último minuto. Pensaba ir directo a mi hotel, pero me desvié unas cuadras del camino y me encontré contigo. Tu zapato se cayó y únicamente fui yo quien lo vio y lo recogió. ¿En verdad no lo ves?

-Cállate –Gritó Katniss no queriendo confundirse con semejante discurso.

-¡Una oportunidad! ¡Dame una sola oportunidad! –Suplicó con fervor cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas –prometo que no te arrepentirás.

-No…

-Por favor, Katniss. Por favor. Ya no busques a ese hombre; no te cases. Yo… Se que te amo.

El corazón de Katniss se detuvo abruptamente, sintió la sangre zumbar en sus oídos, su pulso falló y un temblor la recorrió cuando lo escuchó decirle que la amaba.

La amaba

¿Acaso era eso posible?

-Apenas te conozco –susurró sin aliento. De pronto añoró la presión de sus labios contra los propios, la firmeza de sus manos en el talle, la estabilidad de su cuerpo pegado al de ella.

-Creo fervientemente en el amor a primera vista. Y puedo asegurarte que te amo y que me regales una oportunidad es mucho más de lo que me atrevería a desear.

-Pero me mentiste…

-Porque no podía soportar la idea de perderte.

Y entonces la besó.

Katniss volvió a sentir que se derretía ahí mismo, y una sensación de hormigueo la recorrió placenteramente. Se sometió al abrazo de ese hombre que le acababa de manifestar amor; que la hacía vibrar con los roces de sus labios. Lo dejó guiar ese ósculo lleno de sentimientos encontrados, de dolor por el tiempo perdido, de ansiedad por un futuro juntos. Que demandante exigía respuesta de ella; que suplicaba por perdón y oportunidad al mismo tiempo.

En definitiva el mejor beso que había recibido nunca.

Sin embargo no podía ceder a la pasión del momento. No podía seguir adelante con esta locura y lamentarse después de lo ocurrido.

Había viajado al otro lado del Atlántico para encontrar a Frederick Marvel, el supuesto amor de su vida; y el destino se había burlado de ella una vez más.

Era momento de aceptar su derrota y volver a casa.

A desempeñar el rol que le correspondía interpretar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras devolvía el último beso que compartiría con este encantador de palabras. A penas sintió la lagrima recorrer su mejilla; porque sabía que lo de ellos nunca podría ser; que no podían dejarse llevar por esa magia que envolvía tan hermoso lugar; que todo era una fantasía que lamentarían después.

Así que rompiendo la ilusión, se apartó de él y sin verlo a los ojos murmuró –lo siento –antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer de su vista.

Inmóvil, Peeta Mellark la observó irse como el agua escurriendo entre sus dedos. Esfumándose como niebla al salir el sol por la mañana. Como las olas desapareciendo en el ancho mar. Como las nubes despareciendo pasada la tormenta.

Se quedó lamentando su soledad.

Recriminando su poca persistencia; su falta de reacción.

Pero sobre todo; resintiendo que su caballerosidad le obligaría a cumplir los deseos de su amada.

.

Conforme se acercaba a su hotel, sintió que la pena se hacía más insoportable de llevar. Era la carga más pesada con la que había tenido que cargar nunca. Cuando Madge y Johanna se enteraron de todo; la consolaron como mejor pudieron, pero lanzabanse miradas furtivas entre ellas, que Katniss se sintió muy agradecida de fingir no ver.

-¿Quieres que compremos los boletos para volver mañana? –so ofreció Madge, Johanna asintiendo ferviente a su lado.

Pero Katniss rechazó la propuesta recostada en su cama –quedémonos un día más. Necesito reponerme a esto; no será justo para Gale que me case en esta condición.

-Tal vez podamos ir mañana al taller del diseñador Cinna; seguro que Finnick nos consigue la dirección –sugirieron sus amigas.

Asintió antes de fingirse dormida.

Pasó esa noche en vela.

**.**

******¡Por favor que nadie exija mi sangre porque todo debe mejorar en algún punto! ¿Verdad?**  


******Espero sus opiniones.**


	7. Destino de Amor 6

**N/A: ¡Han sido tan amables con sus comentarios! La única forma que puedo demostrar mi aprecio es seguir escribiendo, publicando y prometiendo que no dejaré inconclusa ninguna de mis historias.**

**Volviendo a Destino, aviso que a partir de aquí me desvío de la película; no sin antes animarles para que la vean completa (pueden hacerlo gratis en youtube) Quién la haya visto sabrá que el prometido pasa sin pena ni gloria; pero como aquí hablamos de Gale no podemos quedarnos con las dudas ¿verdad? Entonces le he puesto imaginación y espero que queden tan satisfechas al leerla como yo al escribirla.**

**Publico antes de empezar a trabajar y no olviden saludarme al final.**

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Al día siguiente quien las despertó fue la llamada desde Nueva York de Gale Hawthorne.

_-Katniss, ¿dónde diantres estás? Has faltado a la prueba del pastel ¿Sabes lo que es comer veinte muestras distintas y que todas te sepan exactamente igual?_

-Lo lamento, Gale. Olvidé que era hoy –contestó. Había amanecido con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. –Y…

_-¿En dónde estás? –_La interrumpió_ –En tu oficina no me supieron dar razón, únicamente sé que no te presentaste a trabajar el viernes, ni hoy. No te quise molestar antes porque supuse que necesitabas espacio, pero ahora resulta que nadie tiene idea de en donde te has metido. De hecho he llamado a Primrose y ahora está preocupada. Tus amigas tampoco me contestan ¿estás con ellas verdad? No me digas que te convencieron de ir a las Vegas…_

-Gale…

_-Sabes que Johanna está loca y que no tienes por qué seguir sus impulsos…_

-¡Gale! –Tuvo que gritar exasperada –No estamos en las Vegas…

_-¡Ah! ¡Pero estás con ellas!_

-¿Acaso es reproche? –Siseó entre dientes amenazadoramente.

Gale debió presentirlo porque suavizó la voz – _Es que me preocupas, _baby_. Comprendo que estés tensa por la boda, pero recuerda que después de esto solo seremos tú y yo; lo demás es pura formalidad. _

Sintió que se encogía el corazón '¿pura formalidad?' ¿Es lo que la boda era para Gale?

_-¿Si me escuchas, Catnip?_

Katniss asintió pero recordó que él no podía verla –si te escucho.

_-Bien. Ahora puedes decirme en donde estás. Si estás con tus amigas está bien, solo asegúrame que te encuentras bien._

-Estoy en Venecia.

_-En Vene… ¿Qué? ¿Hablas de Venecia, Venecia?_

-Sí, Gale. Estoy en Italia, Roma, el Vaticano, pizza, pasta. Ya sabes, Venecia, Venecia.

_-No me jo… ¿Y qué haces allá? ¿No estarás huyendo de mí, verdad? –_Rio su propio chiste.

Katniss soltó una risita nerviosa –no como crees…

_-Si querías ir a Venecia por la luna de miel en lugar del Caribe, me lo hubieras dicho, babe_. – ¡Como detestaba que la llamara como al puerquito valiente! –_Sabes que únicamente quiero complacer los deseos de mi chica._

-Si como no… –murmuró Johanna, que al parecer no estaba tan dormida como pensaba.

Katniss le arrojó una almohada –Escucha, Gale. Volaremos de regreso mañana. Te llamo cuando llegue a mi departamento ¿vale? Y ya le llamo a Prim para decirle en donde estoy. –Colgó antes de que confesará toda la verdad sobre su viaje exprés a Venecia.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-Cállate, Jo.

.

-¡Pero qué ojos tan hinchados tienes! –exclamó Finnick cuando las recogió en su automóvil.

-Son para verte mejor –murmuró somnolienta. Hubiera querido quedarse durmiendo en el hotel, pero sus amigas no se lo permitieron.

-Por favor no me mires –dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Lo intentaré –contestó bostezando.

Como el italiano no le preguntó sobre su noche; dedujo que sus amigas lo habían puesto al tanto y lo agradeció de verdad ya que no tenía ganas de hablar. Hicieron un recorrido de una hora aproximadamente porque el taller del diseñador se encontraba en las afueras de Venecia.

Johanna y Madge estaban al borde de la emoción – ¡debiste traer tu vestido para que Cinna te lo firmara!

Katniss sonrió débilmente; las emociones del día anterior la tenían exhausta.

Finnick les platicó que la chica que trabajaba con él, Annie Cresta, era prima sobrina segunda o algo así del diseñador.

-Entonces debemos agradecerle.

-Ya lo he hecho –dijo Finnick guiñándoles el ojo.

Bajaron del auto frente a una vieja construcción. Era más bien como una antigua casa remodelada; pero que con sus altos ventanales, parecía más un _loft_ bellamente decorado. El jardín era hermoso y el camino que guiaba a la entrada era lo bastante amplio para que incluso un camión cupiera sin problemas.

Finnick se adelantó y habló en italiano con el guardia de la entrada. Katniss miró alrededor para curiosear; había varios autos aparcados y no eran las únicas seguidoras del diseñador; más allá había un claro grupo de turistas tomándose fotografías y a todo lo que pudieran alcanzar con sus cámaras.

-Vengan –les señaló Odair. El interior era un lugar bastante sencillo; la misma piedra gris de los muros descarapelados, decenas de mesas con complicadas máquinas de coser y cientos de hilos de colores. Telas exquisitas y diversas acomodadas en orden abarcaban el lado izquierdo.

Una mujer tan alta como una modelo se les acercó con elegancia –me llamo Portia y soy colaboradora del diseñador Cinna. Él se encuentra ocupado, pero me ha pedido que los atienda personalmente durante unos momentos. Annie es una chica encantadora y Cinna le tiene gran cariño; usualmente él no recibe visitas pero Ann le llamó y Cinna quisiera saludarlos. –Les dijo todo esto en un perfecto inglés con acento británico. – ¿Les parece si les doy un tour?

Madge aplaudió emocionada y Johanna asintió fingiendo indiferencia, pero Katniss sabía que por dentro estaba gritando de la emoción. Portia los guio presentándoles a los empleados. Nombres como Venia, Octavia, Flavius aparecieron en la lista.

-Podríamos hacer algo muy especial de ella –dijo de Katniss una mujer con tatuajes por todas partes y un cabello de estrambótico color verde. Los demás asintieron en total acuerdo. La joven asintió por mera cortesía.

Continuaron con el recorrido y Madge preguntó si podían probarse algún vestido.

-Si eres talla cero en este instante –dijo Jo burlona.

Portia rio pero le indicó que para eso estaba la zona de vestidores al final del recorrido; y si les interesaba comprar alguno, una chica del staff los atendería con gusto. Lamentablemente los vestidos del taller eran para la próxima colección y esos aun no estaban a la venta –nos presentaremos en la semana de la moda de Nueva York este año –dijo con orgullo –precisamente Cinna está hablando de negocios con algunas personas porque al mismo tiempo quiere abrir más boutiques en América. –De pronto se giró hacia Finnick – ¿Has trabajado como modelo?

Katniss alzó las cejas cuando el hombre se sonrojó levemente –durante mis veintes.

-Ya decía yo que te había visto en algún lado –comentó Portia siguiendo con el recorrido.

Se encontraban ya en los probadores y Jo y Madge eran como niñas en una dulcería – ¡Anda, Katniss! Prueba aunque sea un vestido.

-Si no voy a comprar no tiene caso –dijo alzando los hombros. –Bueno, únicamente este accesorio que me encanta…

-Cómpratelo y además escoge un vestido y tómalo como nuestro obsequio de bodas –le dijo Madge.

-¿Quién se va casar? –Preguntó un hombre moreno que vestía casualmente; pero que se veía muy bien.

-Chicas, les presento a Cinna. –Dijo Portia –La mente creativa de esta casa de modas.

Katniss se quedó sin aliento; pero porque acompañando al diseñador; iba Peeta Mellark.

**.**


	8. Destino de Amor 7

**Gracias y espero que disfruten la lectura porque estamos a escasos capítulos de terminar, ¿tal vez para el fin de semana? ;) Me arriesgo a que me descubran en el trabajo, así que hagan que valga la pena el riesgo y escríbanme! Je, je!**

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

-¿Quién de ustedes se va a casar? –volvió a repetir Cinna mirando con curiosidad el repentino y silencioso intercambio de miradas.

-La _signorina_ de aquí –contestó Finnick dando un empujoncito a Katniss.

Portia carraspeo. – ¡Disculpen! –Dijo Cinna –permítanme presentarles; este es Peeta Mellark. Será mi agente de importaciones si acepta el trato. Aunque no creo que pueda decirle que no a vivir en Nueva York. ¿Se conocen? –preguntó con curiosidad cuando la boca de la futura novia se quedó como una completa y redonda 'O'

-De hecho sí –gruñó Johanna crujiendo los nudillos.

-Yo… ehm… Déjame pensarlo un rato en el jardín, Cinna y hablamos de nuevo ¿te parece? –dijo Peeta antes de salir velozmente por la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Cinna, pero vio que Finn movía la cabeza por lo que cambió el tema –de acuerdo. Entonces ¿te vas a casar?

-En unos días –contestó Madge rápidamente.

-Estoy comenzando a trabajar en una línea de vestidos de novia y han salido las tallas del primero. Quisiera ver como luce puesto; mis chicas llegarán hasta el viernes y no puedo esperar más –explicó con emoción, entonces rodeo a Katniss que se había quedado paralizada mirando la puerta por donde había salido Peeta. –Creo que con una cinco estará perfecto.

Se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que Madge y Johanna la llevaron a una plataforma y comenzaron a desvestirla. Pronto el salón se llenó de empleados porque corrió la voz de que Cinna quería que todos vieran el trabajo de tantos meses.

Cuando Katniss se miró en el espejo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo dándole un encantador aspecto. Era el vestido de novia más hermoso, más glamoroso, más perfecto.

Y definitivamente mejor que el antiguo vestido de novia de su próxima suegra.

-Ni _Carrie Bradshaw_ pudo haber usado uno mejor –comentó Madge y hubo murmullos de aprobación.

La multitud desapareció cuando Katniss decidió que había sido suficiente de soñar y que era momento de quitarse el divino vestido de seda blanca y crujiente ricamente decorado.

Mientras Cinna y Portia se felicitaban mutuamente, y las chicas discutían su parte favorita: los ricos encajes, los detalles brillantes, la hermosa curva del escote, Finnick se acercó a ella. – ¿Es así tu vestido de boda?

-¡Oh, no! –Contestó Katniss de inmediato –Gale ha querido que use el vestido con el que se casó su madre.

-¿Boda _Vintage_?

Katniss enrojeció –no, pero es importante para Gale y quiero hacerlo.

-Ya veo. Un matrimonio es de dos personas, Katniss –dijo él pensativo –y el amor se basa en el apoyo mutuo y en complacerse recíprocamente. Pero siendo como es un día único en tu vida, hay decisiones que únicamente deben corresponderte a ti, como la elección del vestido. El deber de tu prometido es admirarte y aplaudirte ese día.

-Cuanta sabiduría viniendo de un don Juan.

Finnick se encogió de hombros –ha sido mi temor al compromiso, pero he madurado y me alegro de no haberme involucrado con alguien anteriormente. Ahora que el amor ha crecido de a poco dentro de mí, estoy libre de compromisos para conseguir a mi otra mitad.

-¿Es Annie de casualidad?

-¿Tan obvio soy?

-Tú no; más bien el brillo de tus ojos. Es el mismo que tenía hoy Pe… –Se calló repentinamente.

Finnick Odair alzó una ceja –creo que deberías replantearte esa boda, Katniss –dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de alejarse para agradecer a Cinna por su amabilidad.

Una rato después se había hecho buena amiga del diseñador y Madge y Johanna tenían dos vestidos para cada una. En tanto que le daban su dirección a una señorita para que les enviase los vestidos y accesorios, y pagaban con sus tarjetas; Peeta volvió a entrar.

Evitó mirar a Katniss y esto le provocó una tristeza inexplicable a la joven contadora. Cinna se despidió de todos pidiendo a Portia que apuntase sus nombres para que fuesen invitadas a su desfile en NYC. Madge casi chilla de emoción.

Cuando ambos varones desaparecieron en la oficina del diseñador, Katniss dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía había estado reteniendo. Apresuró a sus amigas para poder irse de ahí.

Como despedida, Finnick las invitó a cenar, pero Katniss se disculpó y optó por permanecer en su habitación pensando en las palabras de Finnick; en la desilusión de la cara de Peeta; en la casualidad de encontrarse en el taller de Cinna; el que el diseñador le ofreciera un empleo al joven en Nueva York

¿Había tenido razón Peeta al decir que estaban predestinados desde siempre?

Pero entonces ¿Qué pasó con la gitana? ¿Se habría equivocado?

¿O sería todo una absurda coincidencia?

¡Si tan solo hubiera conocido al verdadero Frederick Marvel ella podría aclarar sus sentimientos!

¿Por qué le había llamado a su departamento preguntando por…?

'_Oh'_.

¡Pero qué tonta había sido!

¿Es que no pensó en que si preguntaba por Gale era porque le conocía?

Temblorosa cogió su teléfono; una llamada bastaría para confirmar esta información.

-¿Gale? –Su voz farfullaba pero en verdad necesitaba saber.

_-¡Catnip! ¿Sucede algo?_

-Nece… –se aclaró la garganta –Necesito que me digas si conoces a… uhm… ¿Frederick?

_-Frederick… ¡Ya! ¿Te refieres al señor Marvel? ¡Por supuesto! No he tenido tiempo de platicarte. Resulta que es un cliente potencial que me está contratando para construir un conjunto de departamentos en un terreno que tiene en Broux. ¿Por qué, babe? ¿Le has conocido?_

-¡No! Quiero decir; no he tenido el placer. –Aquí es cuando usualmente preguntaba si era atractivo, soltero e interesante, pero no podía hacer esa clase de preguntas al hombre que desposaría el próximo sábado.

_-Lo conocerás en la boda, le he invitado porque si cerramos este contrato sería muy bueno para mi carrera. Ha llegado el contratista, te marco en la noche, amor._

'_Lo conocerás en la boda…'_

'_Lo conocerás en la boda…'_

¡Lo conocerá en la boda!

Katniss sentía que se desmayaba ¡Su cabeza era un caos! ¡Conocería a Frederick Marvel justo el día de su boda!

¿Era esa una señal? ¿Pero qué señal? ¿Era posible que estuviera escrito que Frederick apareciera para impedir la boda? ¿Qué en cuanto la viera supiera que no podía vivir sin ella?

¡Todo un mundo de nuevas posibilidades se abría ante sus ojos!

¡Todo podía pasar en los próximos días!

¿Pero porque no se sentía tan feliz como siempre pensó que sería?

Fácil: por Peeta Mellark.

Ese hombre que apareció en su vida sin estar previsto y la había sacudido, y plantado dudas en su pensamiento y en su corazón.

Pero ya no volvería a verlo; incluso aunque aceptara la oferta de Cinna; Nueva York era una ciudad enorme y las posibilidades de encontrarse antes de la boda eran nulas.

¿Entonces no debía renunciar a él?

Corrección: ¿No lo había hecho ya?

Ya que si lo hizo, no comprendió porque esa noche y en el vuelo de regreso sus ojos azules aparecieron una y otra vez en sus sueños.

**.**


	9. Destino de Amor 8

**Por cada comentario les estoy extremadamente agradecida :D Hoy aparecerá... Bueno ya lo leerán. Queda el capítulo de hoy el 9 y el 10 y después el Epílogo.**

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

En cuanto puso un pie afuera del aeropuerto, Katniss Everdeen se dirigió a la oficina de su prometido. No dio explicaciones, solo dejó a Madge y a Johanna con su maleta y el vestido de novia planchado y listo para usarse.

Cogió un taxi y la única conversación que tuvo con el chofer fue sobre el tráfico y el clima. Tenía algo en mente y no pensaba desviarse del plan original.

Arribó al trabajo de Gale a la hora de la comida. Ni siquiera discutió con el taxista sobre la elevada tarifa, y se apresuró a entrar a la pequeña empresa de diseño Arquitectónico de su prometido.

La secretaria de Gale le informó que no se encontraba el señor Hawthorne, pero Katniss no quería verlo a él. Pidió esperarlo en su despacho; eso le daría suficiente tiempo para rebuscar en sus papeles el número telefónico de Frederick Marvel sin levantar sospechas.

Además aún no estaba lista para afrontar a Gale para cuando le pidiera explicaciones.

Intentó no hacer un caos de la papelería que reposaba sobre el inmenso escritorio de madera, el cual era el orgullo de su prometido, porque fue hecho con la madera de un robusto árbol que él mismo cortó (es que a Gale le gustaba hacer muchas cosas muy masculinas).

Abrió el pequeño y largo cajón y es donde estaba la libreta que tanto buscaba. Los teléfonos de sus clientes y contactos era algo que el ingeniero guardaba celosamente.

Se brincó directo a la letra F, pero no aparecía ningún Frederick; después brincó a la M, pero tampoco apareció Marvel. Con molestia tuvo que revisar hoja por hoja, deslizando su dedo por cada nombre de la libreta.

'Demasiadas mujeres' Pensó leyendo los nombres que aparecían. Pero no le extrañó, Gale era un hombre de verdad atractivo y Katniss nunca le conoció un momento de su vida en que estuviera soltero.

Pero si ella era su prometida, ¿No debería sentir algún tipo de celos o algo así? ¿Por qué únicamente le provocaba sincera curiosidad?

Encontró el número de Frederick a la mitad de la libreta, la apuntó con sumo cuidado y dejó todo como estaba antes de irse de ahí; excusándose con la secretaria que tenía algo urgente que hacer.

En el estacionamiento, sentada dentro de su coche jugaba con su teléfono con dedos nerviosos. Ahora que poseía el teléfono de Frederick no se sentía capaz de afrontar esto sola. Sin embargo era ahora o nunca; porque no podía casarse con dudas.

.

Quedó programada la cita en un café de la calle treinta y tres. Medio día y estaba sorprendida de que el señor Marvel hubiera aceptado encontrarse con esta desconocida el día jueves.

Cada vez que un varón entraba por la puerta, el corazón de Katniss daba un vuelco. Quince minutos después y justo cuando sintió que no podría aguantar más; entró una pareja de personas exageradamente bien vestidas.

El hombre se paró volteando a todas partes. Katniss alzó la mano en una señal de saludo; sin soltar la mano de la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca se acercó a ella – ¿Katniss Everdeen?

Ella se paró rápidamente para recibirlos – ¿Señor Marvel? – ¡Vaya! Era un hombre de verdad simpático, de pelo oscuro y piel blanca con unos ojos marrones bien atrayentes. Sin embargo, un gesto de superioridad arruinaba lo agradable de ese rostro bien afeitado.

-Así es. Espero que no le moleste que haya traído a mi prometida. –La mujer asintió pero no dijo nada más; sus ojos verdes despectivos.

-Un placer –dijo Katniss más por educación. De pronto se sentía terriblemente estúpida.

-Entonces ¿cuál es su urgencia de verme? –preguntó el hombre yendo directamente al grano. –Porque honestamente no he venido a perder mi tiempo.

-Yo… ehm… –Frente a frente supo que esta había sido la peor idea del mundo. Intentó contar toda la verdad, en serio que lo intentó, pero la mirada indiferente de Frederick y el aburrimiento de su pareja no la dejaron hacerlo.

.

Humillada hizo participes de esto a sus dos amigas.

-¿Entonces le dijiste que Gale era tu prometido y que querías asegurarle que no se arrepentiría de contratarlo? –preguntó Madge consternada con las noticias. – ¿Y cómo dices que te dijo?

-Que no era ningún infante para no saber apreciar el trabajo bien hecho. Además me avisó de antemano que planean volar a París el sábado y que no se presentarán a la boda –repitió Katniss.

-Ouch –dijo Jo tendiéndole un vasito con alcohol.

Se supone que esta era su despedida de soltera; pero como Katniss sabía que estaban gastadas por el inútil viaje a Venecia, únicamente fueron a un bar por Upper Side.

-En verdad no sé qué decir para que sepas cuanto lo siento, Katniss –dijo Madge con tristeza.

Johanna rodó los ojos – ¿en serio piensas seguir adelante con toda esta farsa de la boda? –usualmente es directa con sus palabras, pero una Mason alcoholizada es además honesta. –Está más que claro que no amas a Gale como debieras si te vas a casar con él. ¿Entonces porque seguir adelante?

-Déjame pensar… ¿Por qué no puedo hacer esto a quien ha sido mi mejor amigo por años?

-Es mejor un momento de dolor que toda una vida de desdicha.

-Por mucho que nos cueste admitirlo Jo tiene razón, Katniss –intervino Madge cuando Katniss se preparaba a responder. –Es mejor que hables con Gale antes de que hagas algo que lamentes toda tu vida.

La joven frunció el ceño –Pero no habrá nada que lamentar, quiero decir, Frederick resultó ser un grano en el trasero, ya no hay nadie que me haga dejar a Gale.

-¿Ni siquiera Peeta? –Dijo Johanna.

Silencio.

-No podemos negar que es por demás atractivo y si viene a Nueva York aceptando el trabajo que Cinna le ofreció, no sé…

-¿Qué, Madge? –Animó Jo a continuar.

-Bueno… Esto parece más del destino ¿no? Quiero decir… Has conocido a Peeta en un viaje inesperado a Venecia, te has topado con él en un momento exacto, lo hemos encontrado donde Cinna, y viene a NYC a vivir probablemente y ¿qué no es otra forma de encontrártelo? En la semana de la moda él seguramente estaría presente y tú irías y… ¿Entienden el punto? –Lo dijo todo rápidamente.

Katniss se mordió el labio nerviosamente ¿Andar con Gale todo este tiempo había sido un error? ¿Habría hecho mal en echar a Peeta de su vida? ¿Era él su otra mitad? ¿Aun tendría otra oportunidad de verlo? –No tengo su número –dijo en voz baja, llevando sus dedos a sus labios recordando el sabor de sus labios, el brillo de sus ojos.

-Creo que por el momento tienes un problema más grande que ese –dijo Johanna vaciando su copa de un trago.

Las tres amigas se miraron entonces –Gale.

**.**

**Palabras próximo cap: Día importante. Peeta. Katniss. Gale. **

**¿Me saludan, please? **


	10. Destino de Amor 9

**¡Yuuuy! Como no aguanto más y tengo _a lot_ de cosas que hacer, mejor de una vez actualizo capítulo. Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Peeta Mellark había llevado una vida bastante holgada. Sus padres fueron propietarios de una pequeña tienda de abarrotes, pero que les dio el sustento necesario para sacar adelante a sus tres hijos varones.

Dos de ellos ya estaban casados y entre ellos sacaron adelante el negocio familiar, por lo que ahora _Mellark's_ era un supermercado respetado en la ciudad donde vivían; dedicado sobre todo a la venta de productos orgánicos, y bien reconocido por sus productos extranjeros de primera calidad.

Peeta en cambio, prefirió ir a la Universidad y hacer una carrera en Negocios Internacionales. Su deseo había sido viajar y conocer las grandes capitales del mundo. Y así lo logró, viajó por el mundo en búsqueda de productos que la gente se interesara en adquirir, muchos de ellos colocados en el mercado online por _Mellark's_.

Pero independientemente Peeta se posicionó y se hizo de clientes frecuentes, que le encargaban productos de Asia, Sudamérica y Europa. Había vivido bien los últimos años, pero llegó al punto inimaginable en el que se cansó de viajar tanto y entonces pensando en qué paso dar ahora en su vida, se le presentó la oportunidad que necesitaba.

Fue por un cliente y amigo que era dueño de unos almacenes de ropa en Texas y Arizona. Este fue el contacto para que el diseñador Cinna le ofreciera este trabajo en NYC. El plan del diseñador era abrir varias boutiques en los Estados Unidos, pero él no quería preocuparse del papeleo y el traslado de sus productos, ni los problemas aduanales.

Peeta consideró rechazar la oferta, pero en el último minuto decidió hablar con el diseñador en persona y tomó el primer vuelo a Europa que le reservaron desde las oficinas de _Cinna's design_. Si era el destino que le daba la oportunidad cuando la necesitaba, ¿quién era él para rechazarla?

Y entonces conoció a Katniss Everdeen.

Fue amor a primera vista. Nunca se había sentido así con alguna mujer y sentía en su palpitante corazón que ella era la correcta. No sabía cómo ni porque lo sabía, pero nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

Amaba a Katniss locamente. Ella era hermosa, inteligente, divertida y pasional, y él había sido muy afortunado de conocerla.

Pero ella lo había rechazado cuando supo su verdadero nombre.

Entonces la casualidad los volvió a topar gracias a Cinna.

Como Peeta no era inmune al dolor, no tuvo el arrojo suficiente de suplicar una vez más por otra oportunidad.

Y ahora Katniss se casaría dentro de algunas horas; eliminando toda oportunidad de estar juntos.

Sintiendo que a punto de perderla para siempre, al menos podía reclamar el derecho a verla una vez más, viajó a NYC muy temprano para poder despedirse de la joven que había conquistado su corazón.

Estando donde Cinna, cuando las jóvenes se fueron, Peeta le había contado la historia al amable diseñador, quien le ofreció romper por una vez con las políticas de la empresa y facilitarle la dirección de las tarjetas de crédito con que las chicas pagaron sus vestidos. Por eso sabía en dónde encontrar a Katniss. Y entonces cerraron el trato con una sencilla condición.

Llevando consigo únicamente una enorme caja de cartón, iba simplemente a dejarle un último recuerdo de su devoción.

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a la pequeña vivienda del discreto vecindario. Bajó con su caja y pagó la cuenta, decidiendo que ya buscaría un modo de volver al aeropuerto, porque tenía que seguir con sus planes de mudanza.

Cuando se paró frente a la puerta comprendió que estaba temblando.

No tendría el valor de verla a los ojos sabiendo que estaba a punto de ser la mujer de otro hombre.

Dejó la caja en el suelo. Tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de dar un par de fuertes golpes a la entrada blanca de madera. Entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta.

Apresuró sus pasos hasta alcanzar la esquina, decidiendo entonces hacia donde continuar su rumbo. Tal vez hacia la izquierda…

Se congeló en su sitio cuando la escuchó decir su nombre.

.

_Un día antes._

¿Cómo iba a decirle a Gale que no podía casarse con él, a un día de la boda?

Drama. Es lo que esto era, algo así como una película de esas que adoraba ver con sus amigas en el cine o en su casa.

Precisamente las películas que Gale tanto detestaba.

Todo lo compartido con su amigo de la juventud había quedando al descubierto ante sus ojos. No había dormido bien dándole vuelta a los pros y a los contras sobre su relación con Gale. Terminó sentándose en su pequeño desayunador con pluma y papel anotando una lista.

Cuando comprendió que su lista de contras rebasaba la de los pros, suspiró pesadamente, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada de comprender que lo suyo con Gale estaba más basado en la comodidad que en el amor; y si su amigo era como ella en ese sentido, era probable que sintiera lo mismo.

¿Pero y si no?

Entonces ella tendría que pararse en la brecha por la felicidad de ambos; y aunque Gale le odiara al principio, en un futuro volverían a ser amigos y se reirían de esto juntos.

Esperaba.

Entonces llamó a Gale para hablar; y fue la urgencia en la voz de la chica por la que este le dijo que fuera a verlo a la oficina al medio día.

-¿Le ofrezco algo, señorita Everdeen? –peguntó la secretaria de Gale.

-No, gracias, al menos que tengas whiskey o algo más fuerte.

La secretaría rió pensando que era una broma, pero al ver la cara afligida de Katniss supo que no bromeaba –en seguida se lo traigo.

La siguiente persona que entró a la oficina fue Gale sosteniendo su vaso de whiskey – ¿bebiendo tan temprano, Catnip?

La joven sintió que de un momento a otro iba a ponerse a vomitar. –Créeme que lo necesito para lo que te voy a decir. –Dijo arrebatando el vaso de mano de su prometido.

Gale la miró con extrañeza empinarse el licor de golpe –presiento que esto no me va a gustar nada –dijo acercando una silla para sentarse frente a Katniss.

-No puedo hacer esto, Gale –soltó de pronto.

El ingeniero la miró por unos instantes antes de responder –entiendo que todos estos días han sido muy estresantes, pero mañana finalmente podremos respirar aliviados, _babe_.

-No –dijo Katniss sacudiendo la cabeza –no comprendes. No puedo… nosotros no… no podemos…

Gale frunció el ceño – ¿Qué quieres decir? Habla claro por favor.

La joven contadora pensó que para romper con Gale debió solicitar una botella de algo más fuerte –no quiero casarme contigo, Gale.

**.**


	11. Destino de Amor 10

**¡HOLA! Quiero dar las gracias por cada review que me han escrito; me desanimé al principio pero lo superamos (¡todo sea por la escritura y la lectura!) y pues hemos llegado al final de Destino de Amor. A sido divertido escribir esta historia y espero que la hayan disfrutado. **

**De inmediato subo el epílogo como obsequio a mis fieles _reviewescritoras_.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

-_Katniss_ –susurró Peeta negándose a voltear. Si veía una vez más esos atrayentes ojos grises, su ser no podría soportarlo.

-_Peeta_ –repitió ella y para el joven era casi como una ilusión. –Yo… has venido… ¿cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

'_¡Valor!'_ Se dijo a sí mismo para poder enfrentar a la dueña de su corazón. Con toda la tranquilidad que pudo, se giró hasta encontrarse con la más encantadora mujer que nunca jamás volvería a ver. Reparó en el sencillo pijama verde con pequeñas letras que llevaba puesta –bonito color – dijo señalándo la ropa de Katniss.

La joven no respondió. Se limitó a observarlo como si no pudiera creer que él estuviera ahí.

-Solo quería felicitarte por… ya sabes… –ella frunció el entrecejo y casi le pareció que estaba confundida, pero no podía permitirse albergar esperanza alguna. –… tu boda. –Katniss no dijo nada –Oh, Dios. Soy tan estúpido. –Dijo antes de volver a andar tan rápido como pudo.

.

Gale explotó cuando Katniss le platicó lo ocurrido en los últimos días.

-¡Entiende, Gale! ¡No podemos casarnos sin amor! –Intentó hacerle comprender, pero fue inútil. Eran tan parecidos que Katniss supo desde el principio que debía batallar con la misma terquedad que había en ella.

Fue la media hora más dura de su vida. Romper con Gale era como arrancarse un brazo, así como perder a un ser querido. Katniss lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho; después de todo habían sido los mejores amigos y le tenía mucho cariño.

Gale gritó, suplicó, amenazó pero nada hizo cambiar a la joven de opinión. Finalmente derrotado y cansado de rogar únicamente dijo –vete, Katniss. No quiero volver a verte.

Esas palabras dolieron en su alma. Intentó tocar el hombro del ingeniero pero este se apartó bruscamente.

Agotada física y emocionalmente abandonó aquel lugar.

En su casa los señores Everdeen y su hermana le esperaban con un galón de helado; ya se habían encargado de hablar a los invitados para cancelar el evento. –Las chicas nos avisaron y pensamos que querrías hablar sobre ello. Ya sabes... Aprovechando que andamos por aquí.

-Mi pequeña –dijo su mamá envolviéndola en sus brazos.

-¿No están furiosos? –preguntó la contadora entre sollozos.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! –Exclamó su padre mientras Prim negaba fervientemente con la cabeza –de algún modo extraño sentíamos que Gale no era el joven indicado para ti. Aunque sea increíblemente varonil y posee las mejores cañas de pescar del condado…

-¡August! –Regañó la señora Everdeen a su marido –la verdad es que ningún hombre será nunca lo suficientemente bueno para nuestra pequeña, y también lo es eso de que no lo creíamos el correcto, pero los Hawthorne son tan buenas personas que nos dejamos llevar.

-Lo siento…

-No lo sientas, hermana –intervino Prim por primera vez (ella también lloraba) –si no amas a Gale mas que como un amigo, has hecho lo correcto.

Katniss pudo sentir un inmenso alivio tras descargar la pena con su familia.

-Ahora háblame sobre el muchacho que ha robado el corazón de mi paloma. –Dijo su padre con un gruñido.

A la mañana siguiente y con los ojos hinchados, la joven se despertó muy temprano cuando escuchó que un auto se estacionaba frente a su casa. Había dormido en el sofá cama de la entrada y se sentía muchísimo más aliviada de lo que creyó posible. Sus sueños dulces con la visita de Peeta Mellark en ellos.

Pensando en la ridícula sensación de felicidad que sentía, y que de algún modo estaba asociada con cierto joven de vibrantes ojos azules, escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

Abrió y creyó haber visto una familia mata de cabello rubio, pero cuando salió para investigar tropezó con una enorme caja de cartón negra. Curiosa metió el pesado paquete con delicada escritura dorada que ponía _Cinna's Bride Collection._

Con dedos temblorosos abrió la caja, sabiendo de antemano que en ella el hermoso vestido de novia que se probó en Venecia estaba bien guardado.

Una corta nota decía:

_Una hermosa novia debe casarse con el vestido de su preferencia. Que seas muy feliz._

Salió corriendo y ahora estaba ahí. – ¡Espera, Peeta! ¡Espera! –reaccionó finalmente persiguiéndolo hasta darle alcance. El joven se giró cuando ella lo tomó del brazo.

-¿Qué…? –comenzó a decir, pero Katniss lo calló pegando sus labios a los de él. Peeta reaccionó y comenzó a devolver el beso con entusiasmo. La envolvió con sus brazos y ella le echó los brazos al cuello. Cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, la miró a los ojos intensamente y preguntó con timidez, aunque sonreía – ¿es que sigo soñando?

Katniss soltó una risita soñadora –nope. Esto es muy real.

-¿Pero que tú no te vas a…? –intentó recuperar el sentido común pero a cambio Katniss lo volvió a besar.

-A menos que tú quieras que lo haga –dijo suspirando sobre los tersos labios que le eran tan familiares y tan desconocidos al mismo tiempo.

-No quiero... –contestó con prontitud antes de besarla varias veces más. –A menos que sea conmigo.

-¿Y use el vestido que me has traído?

-¿Yo? Pero si no he traído nada –dijo pero no pudo esconder la enorme sonrisa de su cara.

Katniss le devolvió la sonrisa sin separarse un milímetro –entonces creo que me he equivocado de hombre una vez más.

-He sido yo. Lo juro. –Se apresuró a contestar –ahora bésame de nuevo –pidió y ella se aprestó a obedecer.

Nunca se cansaría de los labios de Peeta Mellark. Mucho menos si ya llevaban poco más de un cuarto de siglo sin estar juntos.

Finalmente Katniss sabía lo que era el amor y el compartir sus sentimientos con esa persona con la que estaba predestinada a estar unida para siempre.

Durante muchos años había invertido dinero en muchas cosas; algunas importantes, otras no tanto. Pero si existía alguna inversión de la cual estaba segura que había valido la pena; eran esos dos billetes que usó cuando niña, en una pequeña feria de pueblo.

-Te amo –Escuchó esas palabras dichas con devoción y nunca antes se sintió más dichosa.

-También te amo, Peeta.

Escondida tras un robusto roble, a unos cuatro metros de donde la joven pareja se amaba libremente, una mujer grande y tosca, de nariz ganchuda y gesto duro, que iba vestida con una túnica de brillantes colores, miraba la escena complacida.

-Nunca me equivoco, señorita Everdeen. –Se dijo satisfecha consigo misma. –Nunca lo hago. –Afirmó antes de desaparecer de esa transitada calle de ese sencillo vecindario, de esa gran ciudad.

**.**


	12. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

-Apresúrate, Peeta. Primrose me advirtió que no llegáramos tarde.

-Lo siento, amor. Es esta estúpida corbata que no queda… ¿En serio tengo que llevarla? –Preguntó el atractivo rubio batallando con el moño de frac negro.

-Déjame –dijo Katniss ajustándole el cuello a su esposo. –Listo. ¿Ves que fácil es? Si tuvieras algo de paciencia aprenderías a acomodarlo.

-Pero entonces no podría hacer esto –contestó pícaro robándole un beso a su hermosa mujer.

-Si es por eso…

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! –Gritó una pequeña niña de abundante cabello castaño y grandes ojos azules – ¡no quiero echar flores para la tía Prim! Tía Jo dice que en la canasta se esconde un payaso roba niñas.

-¡Jo! –Gritó Katniss apartándose de su esposo, este dio un suspiro de cansancio.

La morena apareció por la entrada a la cocina – ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó fingiendo inocencia mientras picoteaba algunas frituras. Katniss le reclamó que dijera esas mentiras a su hija. –Pequeña chismosa –gruñó Johanna mirando a la niña.

Katniss rodó los ojos exasperada – ¿a qué hora planea llegar Madge?

-Dijo que recogería a los Odair en el aeropuerto y que pasaría por aquí, creo que no sabe llegar a la iglesia –contestó Peeta buscando las llaves de su automóvil.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! –Gritó Madge Underseen entrando por la puerta principal. –Es una suerte que no vivan en el centro de Manhattan porque con el tráfico que hay no llegaríamos a ningún lado. –Repartió saludos a todos –apresúrense, Annie y Finn están en el auto ¡Su hijito es una ternura!

Había transcurrido cuatro años desde que Peeta y Katniss se unieran en matrimonio; con Cinna, el jefe de Peeta, como su padrino de bodas. En ese lapso de tiempo habían tenido a su primogénita y ahora se preparaban para recibir el segundo producto de su amor; del que les había dicho el doctor sería varón.

Peeta manejó hasta la encantadora capilla de St. James, donde él y Katniss se hubieran casado de no ser porque les pareció más romántica una boda discreta en Venecia, en donde les acompañaron sus familias y amigos más cercanos, e incluso asistió el contador Haymitch (que tras una buena borrachera por allá se casó con su asistente Effie)

La iglesia era elegante y sencilla justo como Prim. –Rory es un hombre con suerte –dijo Peeta al oído de la novia.

Prim se sonrojó, pero su rostro radiante de felicidad. Katniss pensó que era el mismo resplandor que vieron en ella cuando se casó con Peeta.

-¿Qué le dices a mi querida cuñada que la haces ruborizarse, Mellark? –Era Gale. Pasaron dos años desde su ruptura con Katniss para que este finalmente pudiera dejar atrás los rencores y buscar a su amiga para reconciliarse.

Claro que no era lo mismo cuando se encontraba con el marido.

-Nada que debas saber, Hawthorne –Peeta tampoco le tenía mucho aprecio que digamos.

El ingeniero giró los ojos pero se dirigió entonces a Katniss – ¿estás segura que quieres seguir con él? No me importa que Liebe me llame papá y tampoco que parezcas una pelota con el gigante que viene en camino; hasta podría darle mi apellido…

Peeta gruñó pero sonrió contento cuando Katniss contestó –por ahora estoy muy satisfecha con mi compra, Gale. –Y agregó divertida –pero si vuelvo a quedar embarazada no dudes en que te llamaré –Peeta volvió a gruñir pero lo besó en los labios –sabes que es broma, amor.

-Todos a sus lugares, vamos a empezar –informó la planeadora de bodas acomodando el cortejo nupcial.

La ceremonia fue rápida pero muy emotiva. Como Katniss estaba muy sensible con el embarazo, lloró durante todo ese tiempo; Peeta le apretó la mano con cariño.

-¡Al fin! –exclamó Johanna cuando llegaron al salón del hotel donde sería la recepción. –Vayamos al bar, Madge. He visto a un par de gemelos que están para comérselos. –Su rubia amiga la siguió.

-¡Yo también quiero comer! –Exclamó Liebe agarrándose la barriga.

-_Chi è quella bella ragazza, mamma?_

-Alto ahí, Junior –dijo Peeta mirando al hijo de los Odair.

-¿Celoso del encanto Odair, Peet? –Preguntó riendo Finnick, los demás en la mesa uniéndosele.

Peeta gruñó y se cruzó de brazos. –No seas gruñón –dijo Katniss pasando un brazo por la cintura de su flamante esposo. No dejaba de contar los días de las dos semanas que le faltaban para aliviarse y poder hacer el amor con su esposo. A sus ojos era el hombre más apuesto de la fiesta.

Por su parte, Peeta miró embelesado a su mujer. El color de su vestido le iba muy bien y el escote aunque discreto, no podía ocultar el tamaño temporal de los pechos de su esposa. –No puedo esperar para arrancarte ese vestido –le dijo con exactamente la misma idea y dándole tremendo beso que no dejó lugar a dudas sobre lo que haría con ella pronto.

-Lo sé…

Los novios abrieron el baile primero y después se fueron uniendo varias parejas. –Vamos a bailar –Peeta guió a su mujer al centro de la pista, mientras una balada romántica era interpretada por la banda de la hermana menor de Gale.

Con el bebé de por medio, la otra vez mamá reía de los intentos de su esposo para poder rodearla con sus brazos – ¡estoy enorme! –dijo no sabiendo si seguir riendo o comenzar a llorar.

Peeta se rascó la cabeza antes de levantar su dedo índice, señal de que se le acababa de ocurrir una buena idea –voltéate, cariño.

-Uhm, esto se empieza a poner interesante… –dijo seductora dándole la espalda.

Peeta la abrazó por detrás –así está mucho mejor. Y de esta manera únicamente tú te darás cuenta del efecto que tienes en mí –murmuró suavemente mientras se mecían al ritmo de la música.

Katniss no dejaba de asombrarle el maravilloso hombre del que se había enamorado y con el que se había casado – ¿Te quedarás conmigo, Peeta?

-Eternamente.

**.**

**FIN**


End file.
